vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mavis Vermillion
|-|Mavis Vermillion= |-|Mavis in X792= |-|Fairy Tail Zero= Summary Mavis Vermillion (メイビス・ヴァーミリオン Meibisu Vāmirion) was the first Guild Master and co-founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. She died some time before the beginning of the series, and her spirit remains on Tenrou Island. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 7-A. At least High 6-C, likely 6-A with Fairy Heart Name: Mavis Vermillion Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 12 | Around 20 mentally, 13 physically, 118 chronologically Classification: Human, Mage, First Guild Master and Co-Founder of the Fairy Tail guild Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Regeneration (Mid. Mavis is instantly able to heal injuries such as severe burns or deep wounds similarly to Mid-Low regeneration, however overtime she is able to heal from decapitation), Illusion Creation, Death Manipulation (Ankhseram Black Magic) | Same as before, Master Tactician (almost Precognition), Flight, Perfect Illusion Creation (Can create illusions of entire armies), Power Transfer, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Death Manipulation, Magic Absorption (She used Fairy Sphere with sources of Team Tenrou), Non-Corporeal, Limited Invisibility (For Astral Body only), Time Manipulation and Sealing with Fairy Sphere (Stopped time for 7 years in Fairy Sphere), Intangibility Attack Potency: Unknown (Stated to be a gifted mage, however she has never shown any Attack Potency feats). Ignores conventional durability with Law | Large Mountain level (Should be far stronger than Makarov. Her offensive magic should be stronger than her physical durability). At least Large Island level, likely Continent level with Fairy Heart Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Yuri) | Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Lucy) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown (Has never shown any durability feats) | Large Mountain level (Took hits from Jacob Lessio), likely Small Country level, likely Continent level with Fairy Sphere (Fairy Sphere took on a blast from Acnologia). Her intangibility and non-corporeal nature make her very hard to kill. Stamina: High | Limitless (Fairy Heart is an Infinite Magic Supply) Range: Around one kilometer with Illusion Magic, several meters with Law | At least several kilometers with Fairy Sphere Standard Equipment: None notable | Fairy Heart (if it can be considered as equipment) Intelligence: Genius (Can predict battles to the point of nearly showing precognition. Won multiple wars with her strategies) Weaknesses: None notable | Has no power if merged with her body. Fairy Glitter cannot be cast without an ally (in her current form). Immortality granted by her magic can be removed, thanks to the contradictory nature of that ability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Illusion Magic (幻影魔法, Genei Mahō): During her time at Tenrou Island, Mavis was self-taught Illusion Magic. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be genuinely life-like, and Mavis has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadly and summoning an army of knights. *'Heavenly Wolf' (天狼 Tenrō): Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a humongous wolf. The wolf's frightening face and forelegs appear to be covered in a dark flame pattern, and its paws sprout saplings similar to the ones seen on Tenrou Island. *'Tenrou Soldier' (天狼兵 Tenrōhei): Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a whole army. All of the "knights" wield a sword, shield with an insignia of wings, and wear armor. However, the Guild Master of Blue Skull could see through the illusion, causing it to dissipate. Mavis_summoning_Heavenly_Wolf.gif|Heavenly Wolf Mavis_summonig_the_Tenrou_soldiers.gif|Tenrou Soldiers Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝き, フェアリーグリッター, Fearī Gurittā): Fairy Glitter is one of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes. It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon, and the stars. Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily. Fairy Law (妖精の法律, フェアリーロウ, Fearī Rō): The first of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. Rivaling the power Fairy Glitter, this Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. Zeref taught Mavis this spell to protect her friends and fend for herself. It's stated it takes ten years to master this spell completely and can cause repercussions on the user when done incompletely. Mavis used the incomplete version to save Yury Dreyar. *'Law:' Incomplete version of Fairy Law. It has an additional effect of applying Ankhseram Black Magic Curse on the caster. When this spell is activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on the user's target. This spell is so powerful that it was able to completely counteract the effects of the Tenrou Jade. However, this Magic requires ten years of training to complete, and it comes with equally dangerous effects if performed incorrectly or in its incomplete state. Mavis_casting_Law.gif|Law Ankhseram Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): It is a Black Art that allows Mavis to kill any living thing she desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when she forgets the value of and no longer cares about, a human life, she can fully control this Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Ankhseram Black Magic, such as Natsu Dragneel's scarf. This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Zeref only gained this curse-like Magic by upsetting the ancient God of life and death while Mavis was cursed because of using incomplete Law spell, Ankhseram. The side effect of this Magic is immortality and the inability to age. The user can be killed by another user of that power. *'Death Predation:' This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. Mavis'_Death_Predation.gif|Death Predation Fairy Sphere (妖精の球, フェアリースフィア, Fearī Sufia): Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail members' bonds and faith into Magic Power. It is a Magic that will protect the Guild from any evil; an absolute defensive Magic. However, Fairy Sphere also acts as a stasis chamber, and anyone trapped inside will not age. It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, and to keep it sealed for seven years. Fairy_Sphere.gif|Fairy Sphere Flight: Mavis can fly at will, as well as walk on water. Ethereal Abilities: Although Mavis is deceased, she can communicate with the living people. Also, she can even create an Ethereal body at will that is visible and can cast Magic Spells. Despite being an Ethereal body, her bodily functions still seem to work, which is why she still needs to use the bathroom. However, she states that only those who have the mark of Fairy Tail can see her Ethereal body. Fairy Heart: '''Fairy Heart is a source of infinite magic energy, stemming from a lingering residual magical source within Mavis due to the Ankhseram Curse. Its magical power potential is claimed to be so high that Mavis herself stated that Etherion could be fired infinitely if its power were to be sourced from Fairy Heart. Makarov_reveals_Lumen_Histoire_2.png|Fairy Heart '''Key: Fairy Tail Zero | Fairy Tail Gallery Mavis' image.png Mav.png MavisRender.png DnBPuubVYAA_JAL.jpg Zervis Hug.jpg Zervis Hotspring.jpg Zervis Christmas.jpg Zervis Spin.jpg 0537-017.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Spirits Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Guild Masters Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Parents Category:Tragic Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aether Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:A-1 Pictures Category:Satelight Category:Bridge Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier